


Into Air

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Devil's Disciple
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: Post Canon, 告白，上床
Relationships: Anthony Anderson/Richard Dudgeon





	Into Air

**Author's Note:**

> 我啥时候能停止这种换头文学

理查德站在牧师家门前。

他很要面子。然而他不说，他想要的那个人，牧师，由于一种默契，也知道他这种罪念。刑场内外的煎熬已经告一段落，解决得很圆满，但他们没法继续过下去，装作无事发生。

从军营出来后，他总是以为自己不在人世，一切都像一个梦，但一看见牧师，他又明白自己活着，而且真的想要活下去。他想要牧师，欲望更加急迫，牧师也不是不明白，倒是他自己过不了自己这关。

牧师为了照顾他心口不一的性子，也没有提过。他问朱迪，牧师有没有提起过他，那个可爱的神学生说了句：没有啊，你为什么不自己去问问他呢？

他在外面时，也和同行的男孩做过那事，只不过当时喝醉了，什么感觉都回想不起来。

从早到晚他已经喝了至少一斤的红酒，他爸爸的收藏。妈妈的琴酒太苦，他上回对牧师撒了谎，他其实不讨厌苦味，只是他不想那么快喝完。

想到自己留不了多久，他后悔了——为什么畏畏缩缩，为什么这么要面子呢？假如不抓紧机会，就永远没有机会了呀。

他的傻弟弟和女友在房间里闭着门，半天不出来。昨天他们终于溜了出来，不知去向。理查德经过门口，看见院子里摘来的花和家里的蜡烛洒得满床都是。他呆呆地站在那里，直到艾茜过来叫他，才回过神来：弟弟和所爱的人可以一直在一起，他们还有那么长的时间，但他没有了。他不愿意留在牧师身边，但也没有别的地方可去。

艾茜吃饭的时候跟他说，你还没把话跟牧师说明白呢。

他漫漫地想，镇上的人说，牧师明年就要盖房子，后年就要退休，镇子里的教堂会派新人过来，听说是个厉害得多的神学博士，来这儿送信仰来了，太太和小孩也要一起来。镇上的人还说，牧师一定是要结婚的，和朱迪结婚，她虽然太年轻，但总归是牧师的好帮手……

话是可以说明白，但他才不会说，牧师从来没把他当大人看，就算从刑架上下来后那一晚，他们所做的充其量只是牧师对小孩子表现不错的安慰，你很英勇，他说，没有你，我活不下来。他说，理查德，你让我看清了自己。他说，留下来，接替我的职位吧。

他猛然清醒，忘掉了害羞，直接对艾茜说实话：牧师答应过我，我可以留在这里当下一任牧师。

我就说嘛！艾茜没有意外，牧师怎么可能不替你着想呢？

我不会当的。他喃喃道。

艾茜也不意外，只是看起来有点难过：理查德，没有人要你委屈自己，也没有人要你变伪善，牧师说可以，那就是把一切都交给你了，他觉得现在的你就完全可以了。

她看着他的眼睛说，你是善良的，是这里最好的人，理查德。牧师肯定是这么想的。

他很为艾茜的信任感动，嘴上却不放松：你也知道其他人怎么想。趁着艾茜没有打断，又说，你也知道我才回来不到几天，就替人死了一回，我完全不知道接下来怎么过下去。

他终于说了真话：我不是讨厌你们，但我就是想走了，艾茜。我想留下来，我又怕留下来。

艾茜问：你是怕牧师吧？

我怎么会怕呢？他笑了，但心突然跳起来，不敢去看她。艾茜无意中把问题讲明白了。其实，他哪里是怕牧师，牧师没什么好怕，他是怕自己，一看到牧师就收不住情感，他还怕牧师一点也不在意自己，怕真相是他在牧师眼里不值一提。他嫉妒朱迪也是因为这个，牧师看上去那么关心朱迪，天天帮朱迪又是提水又是搬石磨，虽然朱迪确实需要帮助。

他竟然还没醉，反而很清醒。想到自己的计划就很不安，不安中又有期待。没出息，他骂自己。趁着天没黑，他擦了澡，换上了洗干净的衣服，有一种要第二次上刑场的决绝，今晚他不把自己卖出去是不罢休的了，就算结局不是他想的那样，也不会坏到哪里去。牧师觉得他是个有信仰的天真小孩子，好像用一点甜头就能被引诱回正道，却一点也不知道他的本质。他的亲妈最明白他的本质，可惜，她在世的时候，牧师从来没把她的诉苦当回事，他会付出代价的——她的儿子确实是恶魔。想到牧师才会是被引诱然后堕落的那个，他有点小兴奋，又为了这点兴奋而自嘲不已。

牧师没有想过吗？他问自己，牧师又不傻。要是想过，那就更好了，牧师最好替自己做好打算，因为他从来不擅长替别人作打算。他和他爸终究有一点相像——我行我素，但又不擅长精打细算。

牧师知道他在精力旺盛的年纪，但不一定懂他为什么想要他。他应当在死里逃生那一晚就告诉牧师：牧师，我确实爱你，不是因为你救了我的命也不是因为你好骗。

那是因为什么呢？梦里的牧师还是用一种看小孩子、看小弟弟的眼神看他，却正是这种眼神让他又讨厌又欲望沸腾，那是因为什么，理查德？

他抿上了嘴，盯着牧师家透出一线灯光的大门。他已经在敲门，脚步声已经走来，要跑已经来不及了。理查德。他甚至听见牧师念他的名字时那种干脆亲切的咬字。而他从来都是干巴巴地直呼：牧师；或是生分地称他安德森先生。

牧师开了门看着他，他需要自明来意。

你记得柏格英撤退以后的那一晚，我跟你说的话吗？他想了想，说。

牧师让他进去了，甚至没有多问一句。

他很不安，他求牧师不要多问，牧师只是让他坐下，走到炉边给他拿茶过来，叫他小心感冒，确实没有多问一句。他听见牧师的声音就微微颤抖，干脆连眼神也不要接触。他陷入牧师的扶手椅，感受房子的暖意，手边摆着几页书，一串钥匙，一盒灯油，好像有生命一般，各安其所，他无法想象朱迪假如真的与牧师结婚，他们家里会是什么样。想到这些摆设会迎接另一些属于这里的摆设的到来，而且统统和他没有关系，他就想要永远霸占在这个角落。

他不知说什么，为了找回一点掌控感，开始把椅子后倾着玩。

行了，椅子会摇坏的。牧师看着他，但没有生气。

他当做没听见，但还是用喝茶掩护，密切留意牧师的表情。

牧师没说话的时候，他就在心里疑神疑鬼。艾茜曾经好心提醒他，他喜怒都形于色，虽然大多数时候不搭理人，但假如发生了他关心的事，他就根本藏不住自己的心思。他想了想，还真没法反驳。艾茜说：和柏格英吃饭那一次，你一直粘在牧师右手边的位置，像一只狗一样守着那块领地不让其他人挤过来。她还嘲笑说，所有人都看到了。

牧师开口，把他吓了一跳。他说：这椅子得让木匠修一修，不是你，是我自己没留意弄坏了脚。但朱迪和你一样，喜欢在上面摇。上回朱迪过来，还让我把这个送给她，她可以放到马车上，一起拉到她的新家去。

他呆了一呆，牧师解释：朱迪要走了，和她的哥哥一起，他们去南边落脚，和朱迪订婚的小伙子也在那里等她。

朱迪订婚了？他一瞬间心一松，声调有些大，牧师看着他，而他老实交代：我听说是你要和朱迪结婚。

你信了吗？牧师突然笑了，他不说话，低头算是默认，希望牧师给他个台阶下。

朱迪确实很可爱，但她有她爱的人。不过，我确实希望她能在我身边留久一点。牧师说。他听见牧师声音里的笑意，但自顾自闷着头，没看到牧师正凝视着他，意有所指。

我也有我爱的人啊，理查德。牧师忍无可忍，语调还是善意的，可终于带上了不那么体面的急迫占有欲；可惜理查德还是没听明白。嗯。他下意识地回应。

牧师面映着火光，他背靠火炉，脸隐匿在阴影中，显得和往常一样冷漠。

牧师怀念他们第一次独处，也是理查德上刑场的前一晚，他被牧师逗得气急败坏，但又无计可施的样子。

这把孤琴明明没多大年纪，却像上了年纪一般沉默生涩，材质却是他喜欢的。牧师想听他发出声音。

上刑场的前一晚，他好不容易把他请到家里，小心翼翼地稳住了他，和他深入地谈话，趁其不备，操起琴弓，以求引发那琴弦的回声。看那处处防备的面具突然洞开，对着他露出惊吓、脆弱、彷徨，而后是影子一般掠过的感激与信任。所有这一切只发生在一瞬间。就是这宝贵的一瞬间，使得他一下子明白了理查德的一切，从童年至现下，甚至延伸到遥远的未来。

但牧师不满足于只听见这一次声音，也不满足于懂他这么一次、或救他这么一次；他的耐心已经用尽，他想要一把攫住他，抛弃一切外在的琴弓，用他自己的手，拨弄他，试验他的音色和调性。他让理查德接替他的职位，准备把自己的服装，自己的讲堂自己的书籍，一切都留给他。想到理查德穿上他留下的装扮，站在自己站过的地方，说着自己说过的话，他渴望真正看到这样的画面。他懂得这样很不讲理，也很贪婪。

他问理查德，你想走吗？是去参加革命军？

理查德点头，说他认识朋友在人家营帐下，人家邀请他过去，可以当参谋。

牧师问了那一支民兵的名号，是打过交道的，但也不了解。他看着理查德无谓的态度，只好先放下，自己表态：理查德，我不反对你走。

为什么？理查德轻轻地问。

因为你不应该在这儿浪费时间。你那么年轻，应该去外面。他说着不自觉动了情，凝视着理查德，又说，你这不爱惜性命的，运气倒不差（你妈妈也终于在继承权的事情上妥协了），假如真能靠聪明和胆量活下去，功成名就了，我也不会意外。到了那时，这个镇子会微不足道，你为了它付出的一切只会是一辈子功劳里面的一小点，甚至不再值得惦记。但是，镇子不会忘了你做过的事情。

末了他用了一些力气，才压抑住了话头。等理查德察觉到异样，抬起眼睛来，他才说道：我也不会忘记。

理查德摇摇头，那种难得的柔软模样，再一次融化滴落，生动地盛在他眼睛里，他好像想说什么，也停住了，但他很急，脑中正飞转着调词遣句，牧师看得清清楚楚，忍不住笑出声来。

真想把你留住啊，他心想，眼睛鼻腔起了一股酸意，在沉默中发酵了片刻，牧师发现自己被阴暗再次攫住。

凭什么不可以留下他，而要放他走呢？牧师魂中的一半在质问另一半，你又有多高尚，能够真的为他好，看着他离开？

他的魂中还有第三部分，抛下争论，急急地往前飞，想要钻进理查德的脑中，把一切看个清楚：他究竟怎么想？他究竟想要什么，为什么半夜上门，坐到他的起居室里，却又闪烁其词，暧昧不明。

柏格英撤退那一晚，也是在这温暖的起居室，刚从绞刑架边被救下来，脚都是软的理查德，在庆功会上吃喝了一些东西，总算恢复过来，跟在他身后回了家。

他以为理查德有什么事情要跟他说，但理查德很奇怪，突然贴紧他的面前，甚至半跪在地上，热切地说，牧师，我没醉，我要是不说出来不行，我觉得我难受得要死了。不给他说话的机会，理查德絮絮叨叨，重复着同一句话，就是不揭晓自己要说的事情是什么，最后竟然直接推开门跑掉了。

他以为理查德死里逃生，实在是太害怕委屈，所以再怎么颠三倒四也正常，以后可以慢慢问。没想到第二天理查德像是清醒了一般，又恢复了那副冷漠外貌，再也不给他提起的机会。

你要说什么？他看着理查德，默想着，你究竟要说什么，理查德？但他知道自己看到了，只不过还没有看清一切；自以为看清了，但因为自私和羞耻，这种他们共有的信徒天分，竟不约而同选择了视而不见。

你还想做我的敌人吗？他问理查德。理查德眨眨眼睛，舒展嘴角想要开玩笑，但被牧师异样的眼神吓到了。

他去拥抱理查德，理查德呆在原地，接受了他的拥抱。他们的心都跳得厉害，一动不动，好像为了一次接触就已经筋疲力尽。

他闻到了理查德身上的气息，他一直没能好好地、放胆去闻的气息，不算难闻，酒、皂荚、香油、汗气，杂糅在一起，理查德的头发不知为何打湿了一角，想象着他来路上被树丛的露水偷袭，牧师觉得好玩极了。

拥抱了甚久，到最后，随着胆子的一再壮大，安慰的借口已经没有必要，理查德的手原先僵硬冰凉，现在竟渗出汗来，他瞪着牧师，没察觉自己神情是多么着急，让牧师早就有了防备。

理查德说不出话，只是摸上他的后颈。牧师，我可以吗？他张了张嘴，没听清说什么，但牧师竟能看懂。

他们相吻。理查德不敢说话，于是把邪劲变作了吻，他自以为很有经验，但还是紧张到有些僵直，细细的碎吻原本只是他和旧情人之间的玩闹方式，加之于牧师只觉得怪异，但牧师更大力地回应他，心潮起伏间，逐渐抛去了主动勾引的罪恶感。终于他喘不过气来，于是推推牧师，牧师倒是不愿放开他。

他发觉牧师总算撕破了一贯的体贴，露出本性来，得意之际更加情动，只是用力挣脱开来，喘息着。

他要怎么跟牧师解释，虽然牧师懂他的意思已经让他喜出望外了，但他觉得还是需要解释一下。我没醉，牧师。他气息还没匀，就急着说，我想要你，你明白吗？我想和你上床，我……我做你的婊子。

牧师的回应是继续吻他，他得了应许，一面应付牧师一面伸手去摸牧师的衣服扣子。

“那我们到床上去。”牧师放开他，说得很干脆。

他十分不安，牧师都比他要稳，放手任他剥去衣服，任他拨弄起欲望，按他说的半躺下来，下体明明白白地在他眼前立起来。他往上看，被牧师的身体迷住，显得犹豫又害羞，把牧师也看笑了。他慢慢摸上去，手臂有些粗糙，有一些伤疤，身体比他的要结实。

他蘸了油膏，试着润滑自己，弄了几下，过于生涩和排斥，就泄了气，几乎就想硬着头皮上。牧师倒是不催他，于是他继续扩张，一面爬上前去吻他。

他着急地打开自己，但真正觉得可以的时候，又不安起来。想到他离开牧师的打算，更大的不安一瞬间压过了对插入的不安，他知道这个机会不容错过，于是下了决心。

阴茎头部顶开入口，已经湿了，减少了生涩，逐渐进入的感觉让他脸烫起来，有点撑不住。他不去看牧师，好不容易坐下去一半，他分身已经胀痛，腿弯在牧师的身侧磨蹭，都不觉引起战栗。

牧师让他放松，他喘着气照做，窝起身子，好像不这样做心会被挤出喉咙口。他不停地向端点接近，想到之后的事情，他喘得更急，一面后悔了想要逃跑，一面又担心牧师耐不住了。

他终于看了看牧师，牧师的侧脸和耳朵红了，被他一看，呼吸声突然一滞。他僵硬地对牧师一笑，让牧师坐直身子，努力地向前挪动好看清他。现在他们很近了，牧师倒避开他的眼神，牧师的睫毛很秀气，他感觉到他的阴茎在他身体里抽了一下。

他挪动一番，才发现吞吃进去不少，肌肉绷到了最紧，几乎要断裂。牧师的身体也在抖着，他知道他把他夹得也很疼，于是努力地挪动，他记得他看见过的男妓是怎么做的，跟女人其实很像。

过了半天，他找到了适合的方向，继续包裹着阴茎深入，他自己的也已经挺立着流出水。牧师开始带动他，抚摸他，想把他拉得更紧，他也扶住牧师的肩膀，只是不敢看对方眼睛的人换成了他。

牧师对他说着什么，声音低低的，还在笑，但他没心思仔细听，大概是打趣他的话，他突然起了一完事就藏到床底下的想法。

他用手贴住牧师的眼睛，感觉到睫毛抵在掌心，一下下划过，心痒起来，把手圈在牧师脑后，吻他的眼睑，而牧师把他的手拉回来放到脸上，这回他听见牧师说，他的手冰凉，敷着很舒服。

一来二去快感慢慢积聚，盖过了胀痛，后穴已经软滑，阴茎时不时碰到深处一点，使他又酸胀又刺激，他咬住嘴，在牧师腿间动着，泪眼朦胧地看着牧师。过了一会儿他觉得自己快不行了，牧师说什么真的听不清，他努力放松，随着冲击而哭叫着，预感自己之后会很没面子。他射过了以后被牧师扶住，继续操弄着，一时没了力气。

你想说什么，理查德？牧师射完，把他放倒在床上，问道。身体紧贴着身体，他们像两具藤蔓一样贴合着。他本想称赞牧师，但还是忍住了。

这一刻脑中空白的喜悦很新鲜，让他有些怕。他更有理由明天就离开这镇子，跑得远远的，不过他已经开始为明天后悔了。


End file.
